


Surviving Mr.X

by Jugemai



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Pregnancy, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jugemai/pseuds/Jugemai
Summary: June was use to surviving in raccoon city by herself that's until she met Mr.X the large tyrant that was fear itself but she wasn't afraid of him.





	Surviving Mr.X

The groaning of zombies could be heard for miles, as they dragged there body's around looking for prey meanwhile a woman with dark brown skin fairly sized breast black hair and deep green eyes. She had on a dirty red plaid shirt with black jeans and brown boots. 

She checked her bullets 10 left, she peeked around the corner of the store she was hiding behind trying to get back to her hideout, she zipped up her book bag, which was filled with looted goods. She sighed and took off running to the abandoned building zombies sensed her she ran inside but screamed as a few dogs like zombies came out of know where she fumbled with the trigger. Just before they could attack her a large arm grabbed her and slammed it's foot down crushing the zombie dog.

 

She knew her savior, he didn't say anything as he bashed zombie's head in and stomped on zombie dogs.  When the area cleared they started up the stairs.

"You can put me down now," she looked at Mr.X as he continued to carry her up the stairs. June's hideout was on the top floor which used to be a penthouse. He allowed her to climb down and unlock the door, she opened it and he closed it behind himself. 

June sat her stolen stuff down,

"I think you might like this" She pulled out an unopened pack of ramen noodles. She looked at a single packet then at Mr. X as he stood at the counter.

"I'll eat one" he held 1 finger up, she shrugged and sat a pot of water on to boil. 

"We'll need to give a while," She announced, June sat down on the couch the TV was useless and the water was limited since her water source was rain and her running to the store. Mr. X sat down next to her not caring to say anything.

She then stood up and sat on his lap, he looked at her he didn't touch her since he was afraid of hurting her even if he saw her take out a few monsters on her own. 

"Come on" she looked at him, He didn't do anything his hand slowly started to move his hand to her waist, she grinned.

 

"See I won't break." She smiled, He kissed her his lips were ruff as gravel, his hands were large but gentle. June huffed as he broke the kiss

She had turned to water on low to stop it from boiling all the water out,

Before long, the two broke apart from there kiss and dry humping. Mr. X looked at her his pale eyes stayed on her green ones. Those belonged to him he pulled her again and kissed her harder and pressed her body against his.

She didn't resist instead she let Mr.X do what he wanted his large fingers were gentle as they rubbed at her lower body making her huff and moan.

He was just a large beast that had been tamed and a beast has its desire of lust. 

 

Before long Mr.x had worked for his large hands around her pants and removed them she moaned and shifted on the couch as the large beast fingered her while she was lying helplessly on the couch at the mercy of Mr.X she moaned and shifted,  his large index finger found its way deeper inside her she moaned out loud and shook her hips with pleasure. She then felt a wave of pain and pleasure wash over her as she cumed easily her checks become flushed how easy Mr. X could push her over her edge, he didn't stop there, he used a second finger she moaned trying not to move her legs too much as Mr.X played with her like a toy. 

It wasn't until 3 in the morning, she Mr. X tried ramen noodles for the first time,


End file.
